matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bogeyman (Episode 6.3)
Tyndall: We've come up with a few sites the commandos seem to be using, based on what we've been able to pick up of their helicopter movements. We don't know what they might be doing at these sites, or if it's related to their abduction of Sati, but it's somewhere to start looking. I'm sending you the coordinates of one of the sites now. Operator: I'm reading multiple Exile programs in there. Don't forget to load "boot to the head." Operator: They're down, but no sign of anything they might have been up to there, aside from polishing up their military catchphrases. Tyndall: Head to the next commando actiivty site, Warrior. We can only hope that at some point we can start to understand their movements. Operator: Multiple Exile programs...and hey, an active network. If I can get to that computer before they deep-six it, maybe we can finally get some useful information out of those jarheads. I'm going to try throwing every DOS I can think of at them. Maybe I can slow them down a bit... Operator: That's all of them. Operator: There it is! The Network interface is still active... Hurry up, I;m almost out of spam to throw at them! Oh wait, I haven't done hair re-growth yet. Take this, you buzz-cut bastards! Operator: Hot fudge--we did it! Trace is running... This is looking good. Tyndall: Well done, Warrior! Your operator's network trace has led to another location. I'm feeding to coordinates to you now. Operator: One of these days--just one--Tyndall is actually going to call me out by my actual name, and then I'll be able to die happy. All right, partner... I've got unregistered programs in there. Go get 'em. I'll keep my scanners open for anything we can use. Operator: Nice work. Hm... Not seeing anything in particular around there on my code scan. {redpill_name -v}? Still reading me? Operator: What?! Whaddaya mean there was someone else in there with you? You aren't cracking up on me, are you? I know Tyndall doesn't give me a shout-out too often, but I'm sure she still appreciates you... Look, this is no reason to start imagining fantastic murderers in black armor that only you can see. You'd better get out of there and get some fresh air. Tyndall: {redpill_name -v}... We've been unable to confirm that last attacker yet. There was nothing in the code stream. I'm going to have to ask you to supply me with visual scans when you have chance. However, at the moment I would like you to consult the Oracle. It was she that suggested that you attempt to track the commandos, but we seem to have reached a dead-end. Perhaps she'll be able to put us back on track. Operator: She's in there; looks like Niobe's got a pretty heavy guard around her again. Great, first Sati and Seraph, and now the Oracle herself! I'm picking up multiple Exile programs in there. Go get 'em. Operator: Hey, maybe you should ask her to interpret these bogeyman hallucinations of yours while you're at it. Oracle: For every door that closes, another opens...but it works the other way, too. The General has shut himself back in his hole; he's got what he thinks he wants, for now. What you've got to do is find a way to lure him out. Here's something to noodle over: why did he take Sati? You don't think it was so that she could make rainbows for him, do you? There's something more that he wants, and he thinks taking Sati will make it happen. But what do you think he'll do if he starts to think that maybe his plan isn't working? Operator: Maybe he does like rainbows. Maybe he's actually a sensitive guy, but he feels like everyone will laugh at him, so he covers it up beneath a gruff exterior. I'm just trying to brainstorm here. Oracle: Sounds to me like you don't believe it. Don't flatter yourself, kiddo; you aren't any crazier than any of the rest of us. That thing that attacked you back there was as real as anything is around here. Tyndall: She said there's something more he wants, and that we should lure him out? Hm... I'm not sure what to make of that, but I'll pass it along to the Council. Thank you, {redpill_name -v}. We'll have to see what they come up with. completed Computers Computer: >runpurge Unable to execute command: low system resources. Shut down non-essential programs and try again. >runpurge Unable to execute command: low system resources. Shut down non-essential programs and try again. > nettrace || 3282:00202.433.IAX.958 Trace in progress... *''Episode 6.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.3) Category:Episode 6.3 Missions